


The Queen

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Character Death, Community: 100quills, Community: hp100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-15
Updated: 2006-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron contemplated the chess board before him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Games" and my 100quills prompt, "spaces"

Ron contemplated the chess board before him. Harry had finally improved.

Most people chase the King, because mating him wins. Very few realize how much power the queen has. Every other piece moves because of where she was and where she needed to be.

Harry had learned that lesson at last; Ron was about to lose his Queen. And unless Harry slipped up, he had mate in four.

Ron looked up and was caught by the loss in Harry's eyes. Harry had learned the value of the Queen when he lost Severus.

Ron wished Harry could still lose at chess.


End file.
